For The First Time
by dream.imaginary.lines
Summary: Two insane friends plus some crazy family members, minus the firewhiskey, multiply by the seventh year creates a year full of first times. (Kara/James, if they get it together)


"Don't argue with me, Kara," Her mother hissed as she turned to her daughter. Kara sighed and when her mother wasn't looking, rolled her eyes. Another brunch before Hogwarts with her mother, relatives she never saw, and people she truly didn't give a shit about. Well, ok, there was one person she cared about here, but he was too busy flirting with her cousins. Scorpius was only here because his mother happened to be best friends with her mother. Kara knew the two probably started to bond once the mothers realized that both children were disappointments to the family.

Honestly, who wanted to be in Slytherin? Green and silver uniforms were so three minutes ago, according to _Words of Wizards_ magazine, a magazine that Kara read religiously.

"It's not my fault the green dress you picked out for me didn't fit _mother_," Kara responded, trying to pull down the hemline of the white dress she had on. The green one barely had enough fabric to cover her breasts, let alone her belly button. At least the white dress went down to the middle of her thighs.

Melissa sighed and blew a piece of blond hair away from her face. "Fine. I'll get the dress let out for you. And don't eat the chocolate frogs; they'll just add to your growing waist." with that, Melissa stormed off, leaving her daughter with a flushed appearance.

Kara looked at her butt in the reflection of the window. Was it really that large? She felt her face color even more and turned away, telling herself to ignore her mother's words. Most of the time, Melissa was just saying what she said to annoy Kara. It was because Kara was everything Melissa wasn't; in fact, Kara was more like her father than anyone would be willing to admit.

Her long brown hair flowed to the center of her back, her brown eyes having a doe appearance and her lips always red, whether lipstick was on or not. Melissa was short with blond hair and blue eyes. There was never any talk about Kara's father; all she knew was that Jason had disappeared when she was a year old and every month, Melissa received two hundred and fifty gallons as child support.

Sighing, her brown eyes glanced around the crowd, her eyes settling on Scorpius, who was busy talking to her cousin, Kayleigh. But her eyes were suddenly drawn away from him when a familiar male with messy brown hair appeared suddenly, clapping Scorpius on the back. What the bloody hell was he doing here?

Of course he looked impeccable as always, his white suit making his tan skin stand out. In his last letter, he had said that he and his family were just coming back from Australia. Kara's stormed over to him, grasping his arm in a harsh way.

"If you just wanted to be alone, Kara, all you had to do was ask," he drawled as his brown eyes met hers. Most girls quivered at the sound of his voice, but after knowing him for years, Kara just rolled her eyes.

"If my mother sees you, she is going to _murder_ you!" She hissed, ignoring the looks she was getting from her cousin.

"Relax, Kar, I invited him as my date. I thought he would spite my mother and father the most, thinking I was gay and in a relationship with a Potter."

Kayleigh glanced at Scorpius. "You're gay?"

Scorpius snorted. "No. I can prove to you that I'm not though," and with that, he wrapped his arm around Kayleigh's petite waist and steered her towards a secluded corner.

Kara turned her attention back to the man next to her, a smirk playing on his lips. "Your mother won't notice me with all the other people she has to talk to. And my mum thinks I'm with Fred, and Uncle George thinks Fred is with me."

"Where is Fred?"

"Snogging Bridget somewhere today, I suppose. Aunt Addy isn't exactly happy about the relationship, but I suppose you know that."

Kara shrugged her grip relaxing on his arm. "You got anything for me, Potter?"

"I'll give you your present when I feel like it, Queen." He responded, the smirk still toying with the edges of his lips. Kara grabbed two flutes of champagne off of the tray that was whizzing by and passed one to the male brunette.

"Cheers, Potter."

"Cheers, Queen."

They took a sip together and Kara smiled at him before her smile vanished and her eyes grew panicked. "My mother is coming."

He looked over his shoulder and his face grew pale. "Merlin, that was faster than I thought."

Kara was about to respond, but her mother swept in, her face contorted with anger and slight annoyance. Melissa's blue eyes darted between Kara and the man next to her, and Kara could almost hear the thoughts in her mother's mind. There was no way to explain why James Sirius Potter was at the Queen's household and how that was mildly appropriate.

After all, pretty much everyone at the brunch at the given moment was once a Death Eater and wanted to kill Harry Potter for the murder of Lord Voldemort.

"Kara, what is _he_ doing here?" Melissa spat, not bothering to hide disgust and instead pretending that James was not actually standing next to her.

Kara opened her mouth with a response, her mind trying to come up with something on the spot. Honestly, there was nothing that she could say or do that would make this situation correct. And she hadn't invited James; he had just appeared suddenly, as though he knew she needed to be saved from boredom.

James, however, answered instead of Kara. "Ms. Queen, I received an invitation for the event and decided that it would be very impolite to not accept the invitation and to not attend," he said, producing an envelope addressed to him.

Melissa glared at the envelope before opening it and reading the content. "I assure you, Potter, that you were not sent this invitation. I would not have been gracious enough to invite someone like _you_ to an event like this."

Kara glared at her mother and opened her mouth to produce a comment but James knew the answer to this as well. "I'm sorry, Ms. Queen. I'll be more than happy to leave."

For a moment, a surprised look appeared on Melissa's face, not believing what she was hearing. James had simply agreed with what she said and was willing to leave without putting up a fight, therefore gaining a little bit of respect from Melissa. She would not admit this, however, but Kara could see the respect in Melissa's eyes. "Good. Kara, please tell Twinky to get the next course of food out after escorting Mr. Potter out of the garden." With that, Melissa turned and made her way back to the party.

A smile appeared on Kara's red lips as she turned to James. "Apparently you just gained some respect from my mother. She went from calling you 'Potter' to 'Mr. Potter'. Look at that."

James grinned at her. "Women just cannot resist me. Well, you can, but I often question whether you really are a girl or if you're just pretending you are."

Kara snorted. "I am a girl, and no, I am not going to prove it to you."

A silence fell around the two and Kara gave James a small sincere smile. "Thanks for crashing."

James smiled in return "I am the king of crashing parties," and before Kara could come up with a retort he Disapperated in front of her with a snap.

She turned and looked at the party, people she did not like conversing about things she did not care about. More often than not she wished that she could live in a family like James's, with parents that actually cared about what you thought and talked about, instead of her family.

Sure, her mother cared about her, but not to the point where Melissa actually cared about Kara's happiness. And sure, Kara could just be thinking the worst about the situation, but she liked the fact that James's parents actually liked that he had friends and that he actually was happy.

Kara sighed and started towards the party, knowing that if she didn't join the population in minutes her mother would come and yell at her. And honestly, being yelled at for the third time within the last hour or so was not exactly what she had in mind.

**Review!**


End file.
